


What?!?

by Aerias_A_Writer



Series: Worm Fanfiction Bingo [7]
Category: Worm - Wildbow
Genre: Crack Fic, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Sex World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 13:07:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10514376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerias_A_Writer/pseuds/Aerias_A_Writer
Summary: Taylor and Brian got displaced. . . probably into someone's crackfic.





	

". . . You're joking, right?" Taylor stared at Brian blankly as she tapped her foot, arms crossed. The older teen groaned and ran a hand over his face, pointing towards the alternate versions of his sister and the rest of the Undersiders. The bug user grimaced as she took in the almost naked teenagers.

Some how the two of them had been switched with their alternate selves and Taylor felt fairly uneasy about it. Neither of them had any idea of how it happened nor did the other undersiders of this reality. But one thing that had really freaked them both out since arriving was that everywhere they went that kept stumbling over people having sex! Naked in public sex that no one felt awkward about other than them.

"You have no idea how much I wish I was joking right now," he huffed, carefully looking anywhere other than his not sister's almost naked form. "But I managed to get to a computer for a while. I looked stuff up online about this world just to make sure they weren't fucking with us."

Brian stepped behind Taylor when the other Aisha walked by winking saucily at the displaced teens and disappeared down the hall followed by a couple of naked teenage boys on leashes. Taylor could feel Brian practically whimper into her hair behind her and she couldn't blame him. Apparently most sex taboos on their world didn't exist here, like incest.

"Okay, let's see if I got this right," Taylor said, feeling strained. "Scion, for some reason, appeared and started an orgy on that first ship that met him. Then those people spread out every where and started the cult of Scion where they hold weekly orgies that are sometimes blessed by a parahuman triggering with a sex based power. The closest thing they've got to the PRT here are basically cult enforcers. Parahumans don't have secret identities and usually join the cult of Scion. There aren't any kind of Endbringers here. They lowered the age of consent for sex to fifteen because teens trigger with powers easier than adults. Alexandria holds the world record for most blow jobs given in an hour. Eidolon and Scion sometimes compete to see who can please the most partners at an orgy. And Legend has a very large, very satisfied reverse harem."

Brian nodded warily. "And the new wave capes are traditionalists that don't join orgies. Except for Amy, who apparently never got adopted by them and is trying like crazy to seduce Victoria Dallon."

Taylor slumped against Brian's side, feeling beyond done with everything. "God, I just want to go back home, where things make sense and public nudity is not an expected and accepted pastime."

**Author's Note:**

> 4.4 Crack Fic


End file.
